


Reign of Wolves

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coronations, Dances, F/M, Feasts, Late night talks, NedCat Spring Event, The Battle for the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: They are sitting on a private room, guards at the door and they are alone. Two strangers brought together by circumstance. Two people who were not destined for a crown and yet, here they are.





	1. Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> For the [NedCatSource](https://nedcatsource.tumblr.com/) Spring Event, Day 2: Reign.

They are sitting on a private room, guards at the door and they are alone. Two strangers brought together by circumstance. Two people who were not destined for a crown and yet, here they are.

"Did you travel well My Lady?"

"Aye My Lord, your men and those of my father saw to it."

"I am glad that you and our child are safe. But I feel that I must offer my apologies, you were expecting a Ladyship, not a Queenship."

Catelyn hesitates, she does not know Eddard - Ned, as he insists she calls him, but at the end, she chooses honesty, "I was raised to run my husband's keep, not a kingdom."

"I was raised to follow, not lead. Everything is so very strange, this crown, this cursed place. I do not know what makes for a good king."

Catelyn looks down, for a moment she is silent, weighting her options, "You know what makes a terrible one," her voice is barely above a whisper.

Silence. Catelyn fears that she might have overstepped, looks up, bracing herself for anger. Instead, she finds his face full of grief and her heart goes out to him.

What a terrible thing, she thinks, to be so very alone in this world. To have those you love die and your only family left be miles away and left with a stranger and a newborn child.

And in that moment she vows to do her best to lighten his load, to be a good wife and an even better Queen. She vows to build a life with this man, and hopes there will be a time when she can look back and rejoice at their wedding.

"Aye My Lady, I would think that you are right," his voice is thick. "But I am glad that I have Jon at least and..." he hesitates. "I hope that I can count on you too. You know more of the South than I do, your advice will not come unheeded."

"I will do my best then, I shall strive to give you as much support as I can."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Cat, Ned, I think you call me Cat."

"As you wish then Cat. But now, it is late and well, we have quite the event tomorrow. We both need rest I would think. It would hardly do if the King and Queen fell asleep during their coronation."

Catelyn takes a deep breath and gathers her courage, "For what it is worth, I think you did the right thing when it comes to Ser Jaime and Lord Tywin."

He looks at her, those dark eyes of his gluing her to her spot. After a while, she sees him relax and offer a tiny smile, "Thank you. I did not want my reign to be tainted by injustice, specially since I went to war for injustice. Princess Elia and her children... they were innocents, what was done to them was abhorrent."

She smiles at him, "Well then Ned, I think you are already halfway there on being a good king. Now you have to remain so."

He chuckles, "I trust you will let me know if I stray but for a moment."

"On my honor as a Tully. After all, my house words are 'Family, Duty, Honor'... You are my family now, it is my duty to make sure our honor is well earned."

He smiles at her, a genuine one, "Then the realm will have an excellent Queen. And I will have and even better wife."

They make their way to their chambers, guards trailing at a respectful distance. And part at her door. That night, she dreams of a pack of wolves.

* * *

 

Morning comes far too swiftly, as she opens her eyes to see the sunlight trailing inside her chambers. It is not long after than one of her maids brings Robb over, she feeds her child and keeps him with her for a few more moments.

It hurts to part with her babe, but she has to get ready. A knock at her door and another maid brings a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, oat cakes, some fresh fruit and mint tea.

"Has food been delivered to his Grace, the King?" she asks.

"Aye my Queen, his Grace is breaking his fast with some other Lords."

"Thank you."

She eats slowly, measuring each bite and relishes in the calm. She knows she will not have much calm after this. And she is proven right the moment she is done, for two other maids come in carrying her gown for the day.

It is a thing of beauty, Stark colors of grey and white. But around the neck, sleeves and bottom, there is embroidery in the shape of both trout and wolves in red and blue.

She is helped to dress and her hair is expertly done by her maids and she fastens a pearl necklace that was her mother's and the earrings to match. Looks herself at the mirror, the very image of a young Queen stares back at her and she takes a deep and calming breath. She can do this. Not long after, there is a knock at her door, it is time.

She meets Ned at the throne room, he is dressed in dark solid grey and black, but there is white embroidery on his clothes too. He gives her a tentative smile as he takes her arm, "Are you ready Cat," he whispers.

"As much as I can be," she whispers back.

They make their way to the Sept of Baelor, crowds cheering on them. They wave and smile for the people. Their people now.

The High Septon greets them and guides them inside. And the eyes of the people inside follow them as they pass by.

The ceremony is long and most of it is a blur that she cannot remember. Only when the crowns are brought forth her heart speeds up. The crown Ned will wear is not what she would have expected, it is of copper instead of gold and can clearly see runes on it, has nine black spikes around its circumference.

Hers is a delicate version of it without the spikes, it has nine sapphires in it.

She sees as Ned kneels and the High Septon beckons him to be a good father to the realm. A crown is placed on his head and Ned raises as the High Septon proclaims him King.

Then, he turns to her and beckons her, she obediently kneels before him, feels the crown be placed on her head and hears him proclaim her Queen.

The crowd inside the Sept cheers, loud and joyful. They walk out, hand in hand as the High Septon follows them. There is a loud crowd outside, waiting. And only then does the Septon comes forward and proclaims, "Hail Eddard I Stark, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Lord Protector of the Realm!"

The crowd cheers.

"Hail Catelyn, of Houses Tully and Stark, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!"

More cheers.

"Long may they reign and may their reign be prosperous!"

The bells toll, loudly announcing a new dynasty. A reign of wolves has begun.


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is brutal, long, hard and it feels them with complete dread. But Westeros fights under a banner, their king is still standing, fighting in the tick of it and thus, men do not falter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the [NedCatSource](https://nedcatsource.tumblr.com)'s Spring Event. Day 3: Dance.

The battle is brutal, long, hard and it feels them with complete dread. But Westeros fights under a banner, their king is still standing, fighting in the tick of it and thus, men do not falter.

Winter winds blow harsh and unforgiving under the banner of the Others. But men fight, they fight for the ones left behind, because they are certain that the age of men is not yet ended.

* * *

 

In King's Landing, Catelyn paces, worries and does her best to calm down just about every person in her care.

She looks at the windows, out snow is falling hard and unrelenting. And she shivers, snow has not fallen on King's Landing in years.

And she feels so very alone. Misses Ned, misses Robb and holds her children close. Finds as much solace as she can in those who are there with her.

She prays, for her husband, for her son. For humanity.

* * *

 

Months pass and finally, there is a raven, they won. Ned and Robb are alive. The battle was hard won, with heavy losses, but humanity has finally defeated the Others.

They are coming back and Catelyn weeps in private. Orders the bells toll and announces the victory sitting on the Iron Throne. People rejoice and praise their King.

A feast is thrown hastily in celebration.

* * *

 

Ned is tired of the journey, he is bone tired and all he wants is to sink down his bed next to Catelyn. Misses her terribly. His body aches and he is full of grief, the army that is coming home is smaller that the one that is coming back.

But Ned was not remiss on his duties as King, he offered condolences. Oversaw burials and cremations. Make arrangements for bones to be taken back home should that was the preference.

He is glad however, that his son and brother are still standing.

He returns to King's Landing amidst cheers, people throw flowers and praise and gratitude to him. He nods and waves in turn. And as the Red Keep grows larger, he finally feels the burden lift. He will be with Cat soon enough, and that makes him feel better.

Their reunion is quiet, neither weep, but they hold onto one another, kiss deeply and only part when the cheers are too loud. He is home, he can rest.

* * *

 

He has been home for a week before he announces the feast that will take place. And the Palace is a flurry of activity. Lords Paramounts are there alongside some of the lesser lords. None want to miss the opportunity to celebrate with King humanity's greatest victory.

The throne room is packed with people, Catelyn and himself are the last to enter. They sit side by side along their children in the high table.

He has prepared a speech, so he rises and waits for the sound to die down, "My people, a great threat to humanity rose and all of you responded quite gallantly. Brave men went North to fight, I was honored to lead you. You fought bravely, without loosing hope against an unrelenting enemy. Lives were lost and yet you kept on fighting. You did not give in. And now, here we stand, united and alive due to your bravery and strength. The songs of your actions will be sung for centuries. But, I do wish to ask but one thing, a moment of silence for those who did not come back."

The hall is silent, he looks down, closes his eyes and whispers a quiet prayer. Once he is done, he raises his cup and loudly proclaims, "Hail to humanity, for we have been saved!"

"Hail humanity!" "Hail King Eddard!" the voices raise as one.

And the feast starts. Food is served and people make merry amongst themselves.

"I am glad that you are back," Cat whispers. "I am glad that I do not have to bury you, that I did not loose you. Gods forgive me, I was so selfish! I prayed for mankind yes, but above that, I prayed for you and Robb."

He takes his wife's hand and gently kisses it, "Oh Cat, you do not know how many times I prayed myself. For you, for our children. So I could see you again. You and our children were my strength, my hope and my very reason to keep going. Humanity was second to all of that. I was selfish too."

They fall silent then, for they can see that the singers are readying themselves. They listen, the first song is one that praises his bravery, courage and wisdom. The second praises Catelyn on her rulership while he was gone. At that he smiles, he has always thought that Cat should be praised often and loudly.

Then the songs end and the musicians ready themselves. He rises and bows to Cat, who rises and bows back, hand in hand they make their way to the center of the room. They hold each other close and the music starts, they dance, wrapped in each other's arms.

The first song ends and more couples join the floor, they see Robb dancing with Daenerys. A blushing Sansa with Lord Edric Dayne. His brother dances with Alysanne. And above all things, no matter where they look, the faces are full of joy.

So they dance, they let themselves go and make merry themselves. They sit only to rest and drink, only to rise up and dance some more. They are free if only for a moment.

It is late at night, when they are holding each other in their bed, that Catelyn says, "What now Ned?"

What indeed.

He shrugs, "We live Cat, now we live without fear."

* * *

 

House Stark reigns for centuries more. And stories are told about the Wolf King who defeated the Long Night. And of the wise Wolf Queen who was mother to a dynasty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoy, comments are awesome. Catch me at tumblr: [TheQueenofHades](https://thequeenofhades.tumblr.com)


End file.
